


Back Again: Next Generation

by TWenty197



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, High School, Kevin is the Principal, M/M, The crew has kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWenty197/pseuds/TWenty197
Summary: If you thought for one second that our favorite Riverdale crew would ride quietly into the sunset, you are sadly mistaken. We'll follow all of our favorites and their kids for what is easily the most terrifying time in Riverdale High School history... All of their kids are in school together. AT THE SAME DAMN TIME.Follow along as you meet the kids and see why they'll give their parents a run for their money.





	1. The Jones Family/ Chez Topaz-Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read "Back Again", this story changes two of the characters that were mentioned. If you haven't read Back Again, this story can be read on its own without any confusion.

Betty Cooper-Jones was running ramped around her house as she prepared for what she was sure was going to be the most stressful day of her life. Her daughter Delilah was starting her first day of senior year and if that wasn’t stressful enough, her son Alex was now a freshmen. She was currently making breakfast for both of her children while attempting to hang on to the last shreds of her sanity.

“Betty? Are you okay?” Jughead’s voice broke out, snapping her out of the bender she’d found herself in. 

“I’m great. I’m not stressed at all. I’m not worried about my kids going to school with all of their friends and cousins.” Betty said.

“Dad, you know how Mom gets about first day of school.” Delilah said as she hopped onto the counter beside her mother.

17-year-old Delilah was the spitting image of her mother with her Father’s hair. She was a tad reserved compared to her younger cousins, but she was a Jones in every other aspect. She was headstrong, intelligent, and it was almost impossible to get anything passed Delilah Jones.

“Delilah, get off of the counter. Is your brother awake yet?” Betty asked before placing a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head.

The sound of footsteps stampeding down the stairs rang out, disrupting the quietness that previously occupied the room, and Alexander Jones rounded the corner.  
Alex was his Fathers son. He preferred to keep to himself, and other than hanging out with his best friend Joseph, he could normally be found with a book in his hands, in a corner, far away from the noise of the rest of the world. Alex had truly been bitten by the same writing bug that his parents had. He had been writing yearly newsletters with updates on his family since he was nine years old.

“Good morning Alex.” Betty said as her son wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

“Morning Mom.” Alex whispered before turning to lean into his father.

Jughead brushed his hand over the top of his son’s head, smiling at the boy, before pulling him into his chest.  
Delilah moved from the counter to the kitchen table, grabbing an apple out of the bowl that was in the center of the table before making room for her brother to join her.

“You ready for your first day as a Bulldog?” Delilah asked as she nudged her brother in the side playfully.

“I’m a little nervous. I won’t have any classes with you so I’m going to be on my own.” Alex said while rubbing the back of his neck, a trait he’d inherited from his Grandfather.

Delilah moved closer to her brother and laid her head onto his shoulder. “I’m always here for you. I don’t care what it is, if you need me, call me and I’ll come running.”

Betty and Jughead couldn’t help but smile at the image that was sat in front of them. They’d worked tirelessly to get their children to stop fighting when they were younger but with Delilah about to graduate and leave for College, they’ve been the closest they’ve ever been.

“Come on kid, we should get going or we’re not going to find a parking spot.” Delilah said before grabbing her backpack.

Both Delilah and Alex kissed their parent’s goodbye before hopping into the car and heading to Riverdale High.

"Trust me Al, Riverdale is going to be a blast. You've got Jo, me, and the rest of our crazy family there with you so what could go wrong?" 

At Thistle house, Cheryl and Toni were in their kitchen waiting for their coffee to brew. Toni had Cheryl pressed against the counter as she placed kisses to the accessible parts of Cheryl’s neck.

“Your children are going to be in here any minute.” Cheryl said while tilting her head to allow Toni better access to her neck.

“They’ll be fine. They’ve seen us kiss before.” Toni bit out as she ran her hands up and down Cheryl’s sides.

“Gross! Can you guys not fornicate in public places?” The voice of their 16-year-old daughter yelled out, causing Toni to sigh and roll her eyes.

Amber Jade Topaz-Blossom was the best of both worlds. She was the resident HBIC like Cheryl, but she was tough as nails and hung around the boys like Toni. Amber had received both of Mother’s traits of attitude and sass, but she had a crew of her own to back her up.  
Amber was starting her junior year and the last thing she wanted to see before school was her parents making out in the kitchen.

“Good morning to you too, Amber.” Cheryl said before placing one last lingering kiss on Toni’s lips and grabbing her coffee.  
Toni just smirked at her daughter before squeezing Cheryl’s butt and grabbing some fruit for herself. 

“Ant! Your Mom’s are doing that thing where they won’t stop flirting with each other again!” Amber yelled up the stairs.

The sound of something sliding could be heard from the kitchen as Anthony Jason Topaz-Blossom slid his way into the kitchen.  
“Anthony, how many times do I have to tell you not to slide down the railing on the stairs?” Cheryl asked before kissing her son all over his face. Anthony Jason Topaz-Blossom was 100% like his Uncle Fangs. He loved to find his way into thins and as the icing on the cake, Anthony even ran around with the little version of Sweet Pea.

“Careful Ant, she was just using those lips to make out with your mother.” Amber teased before being pulled into a swarm of kisses from Toni.  
The sound of laughter wove its way throughout the kitchen as Toni released her daughter before greeting her son. 

“Are you two excited for your first day of school?” Cheryl asked while passing Toni her coffee mug.

“I’m excited for Vixens tryouts. I’m trying to talk Aria into trying out.” Amber said while tossing a grape into the air for Anthony to catch in his mouth. 

“I’m just gonna run around with Roman like I always do.” Anthony said after successfully catching the grape that his sister tossed.

“Listen, I know you both are excited about seeing all of your friends, but you promised me that Kevin wouldn’t have to call me this year because you two got into trouble.” Cheryl said while lightly glaring at her children.

Amber and Anthony exchanged a brief smirk before Amber turned to her Mothers with a look of pure innocence.  
“We’ll be good. We promise.” Anthony snickered behind her before Amber nudged him in the side and continued talking to her mother. “You should probably tell Uncle Pea and Aunt V to reign Roman in though, and maybe call Aunt Josie and Uncle Reggie and have them talk to RJ. If they don’t get in trouble, I’ll be fine.”

Toni rolled her eyes at her daughter before turning to Cheryl.  
“Let’s give them the chance to prove us wrong, Babe. Besides, if Amber can’t stay in school there is no reason for her to have a car.” Toni threatened.

“Good thing I don’t plan on getting in trouble then. Come on squirt, if we leave now we can scout out the new kids.” Amber said before smiling at her parents and dragging her little brother out of his seat.

“Amber Jade, you better give me a hug and a kiss before you even think about walking out of this house.” Cheryl said before opening her arms up for her daughter who fell right into them.  
“Have a good day my angel.” Cheryl whispered to her daughter before kissing the top of her head and then pulling Anthony into her arms.

“Look out for your brother and if you need anything, call me or Uncle Fangs.” Toni said to Amber before slipping some money into her pocket. “Get yourself some gas since you’re leaving so early. I don’t want to get a call saying you two are stuck on the side of the road.”

Amber and Anthony walked out of their home and hopped into the sleek BMW that had been a birthday present for Amber and burned rubber as they headed to Riverdale High.

"We're totally gonna get ourselves in trouble this year, aren't we?" Anthony asked as he watched his sister open up her sunroof.

"Baby brother, you don't know the half of it."


	2. Mantle's & Clearwater's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that Sweet Pea and Reggie were hot headed in high school, their kids take them to a whole other level.  
Meet Roman and RJ... and all the hell they're going to raise

The sound of beautiful singing was sliding it’s was throughout the home that Reggie Mantle shared with his wife Josie and their two sons. Reggie had been out for a run early that morning and was greeted by the sound of his wife’s voice, serenading the three men that loved her more than life itself.

Josie McCoy had successfully raised two strong, respectful, passionate young men who were polar opposites and best friends. RJ, or Reginald Jr, was going into his junior year at Riverdale high while Joseph, her baby boy, was starting his first day of freshmen year. RJ was a star receiver on the Football team, Joseph played the saxophone in the band. RJ was a carbon copy of Reggie, Joseph looked more like Josie. Joseph wasn’t a fan of confrontation, RJ looked for every excuse possible to fight. RJ stood at 6’2 and had grown 3 inches over the summer -without showing any signs of stopping, Joseph was 5’6 and had grown five inches in the last seven summers. But if anyone ever messed with Joseph Mantle, it was RJ that they had to deal with.

RJ came into the kitchen and slapped his dad on the back before bending down to hug his mother and allow her to place kisses to his face. RJ might be large and in charge at school, but at home, he was just a boy who loved his mother more than anything or anyone in the world. 

“Good morning my sweet boy.” Josie whispered to him before letting go.

“Good morning Mom. Dad, are you coming to work outs today?” RJ had to know if he’d be able to show his growth with his old man present.   
“I’m supposed to swing by. I can’t wait to see what you’ve been working on.” Reggie said before turning and grinning at his youngest son.  
Joseph walked into the kitchen and hugged his Dad before turning and allowing himself to be pulled into a big hug by his older brother.

“Morning Jo!” RJ exclaimed with a big smile for his baby brother.

“Good morning.” Joseph laughed out while sliding out of his brother’s arms and into his mothers.

“I can’t believe you’re starting high school today.” Josie said as she swayed back and forth with Joseph. “Stop growing up on me. Both of you.”

“We’ll try.” Joseph said before RJ agreed, chiming in with a soft, “Anything for you Mom.”

Josie forced them both to eat breakfast before she’d allow them to leave for school. Reggie had laughed at his sons before he too was forced to eat breakfast. 

Per a longstanding tradition in the Mantle household, Josie left the house first but not before all three of her men walked her to her car, hugged and kissed her, and wished her a good day and a safe journey. After Josie left, the boys were able to disperse. RJ drove himself and Joseph up to Riverdale High and Reggie headed over to Chuck’s house.

"You ready for Riverdale High?" RJ asked his brother while placing his sunglasses on his face.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get. I just want to survive today." Joseph said.

RJ looked at his little brother as they were stopped at a red light. "Hey, I promise you that I've got your back. If you need anything, say the word and you've got it."

"I don't want you getting into trouble over me." Joseph explained while thinking back to his brothers freshmen year of high school when he came down to the middle school and beat up four of the eight graders that had been picking on him.

"You are always worth the trouble kid. Always."

Close to Sweetwater River, the home of Veronica and Sweet Pea was buzzing with energy. Veronica was currently in her walk-in closet looking for something wear for the day when he daughter busted into the closet.   
“Mom! Where’s Daddy? Roman’s bothering me again.” Aria exclaimed. “Wear the blue shirt, it fits you well and you can pair it with the earrings that Abuelo got you for your birthday last year.” Aria said smiling fondly at the mention of her Grandfather. 

Veronica could still remember the day that Hiram was released from prison. She was six-months pregnant with Roman and was under Sweet Pea’s fierce protection. He had made it his mission to keep Veronica healthy, happy, and stress-free during her pregnancy. When Hiram called asking to see Veronica, Pea had been adamant that he be present if she decided to see her father. After speaking with her mother about it, Veronica decided to meet with her Dad and it was in that small restaurant in Greendale that Hiram Lodge discovered that his first grandchild was on his way to the world. Hiram had been overcome with emotions at the sight of his daughter with child. He stood from his seat and whispered out rushed apologies with his eyes filling up with tears. That day Veronica had allowed Hiram to be a part of her life but explained that it was up Sweet Pea if Hiram would be a part of their sons. Over the next few months Sweet Pea and Hiram bonded, got to know each other outside of the reputations they both had, and genuinely made an effort to better their relationship with each other. On the night of November 6th, when Roman Jace Clearwater was born, Veronica was surrounded by her husband, her best friends, her mother, and her father. Hiram and Hermione spoiled their grandson rotten and Hiram only got worse when his beloved mija had a daughter of her own. When Aria Nicole Clearwater was born, Hiram became the gentlest he’d ever been. He would allow the sweet girl to paint his nails, dress him up, he went to tea parties, and he prided himself on knowing all things Disney princess.

“What happened with your brother?” Veronica asked as she took her daughters advice and wore the blue shirt and earrings.

“He wants to take his death trap to school with me on the back!” Aria said while stomping her foot in defiance.

Roman had received his motorcycle license over the summer and Veronica wasn’t surprised that he wanted to show off his new wheels to his friends.  
“I’ll talk to him.” Veronica promised before leading the way out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where Sweet Pea was found making breakfast. 

Pea was standing at the stove with his back to his wife and daughter. He heard them as they moved down the steps and once he knew they were occupying the same floor that he was, he let out a loud bellow, “Roman! If I have to come up there and get you up, you’ll be running laps around Sweetwater River this weekend!”

Veronica chuckled as the sound of feet rushing around above them could be heard before watching as her daughter skipped over to Pea and wrapped him in a big hug.

“Good morning Daddy.” Aria greeted softly with a smile.

“Good morning sweet girl.” Pea whispered to her, hugging her back, and kiss the top of her head.

Aria grabbed the plate set out for her and headed to her favorite seat at the breakfast bar so she could watch what had become her parents’ normal morning routine.

“Good morning handsome.” Veronica whispered while running her hands up and down Pea’s back.

“Good morning trouble.” Pea teased before stepping back from the stove and pulling her into his arms.

“Where is your shirt this morning Mr. Clearwater?” Veronica asked as she smirked at her husband.

Pea bent down to whisper in her ear, “I think I left it in the bathroom after I pulled it off of you this morning.” He let his hands wander all over her body, squeezing the flesh of her ass when his hand landed there before pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Break it up! Nobody wants to lose their breakfast watching you try to swallow each other whole.” Roman’s voice broke them out of their bubble and Pea slid a plate piled high with French toast his way.

“You’re pushing it kind of close this morning, don’t you think?” Pea directed to his son. Roman could never seem to get up on time and he was starting to push his Dad as far as his patience would take him.

“Sorry Dad.” Roman said, knowing better than to try and argue with his father. “Can I come to the Wyrm tonight?”

“Absolutely not.” Veronica cut in, answering her son before Sweet Pea could even open his mouth.

“But Mom, FP says I’m always welcome there!” Roman said while throwing those hazel eyes at his mother.

“And it’s also a place for Serpents members. You might be a serpent by blood, but you are not a member of that gang.” Veronica said with finality. 

“Mom, I just want to hang out with my friends.” Roman said, pleading with his mother before shooting the same pleading look at his Dad.

“I’ll be there for a few hours tonight Babe. He can leave with me.” Pea said as he rubbed Veronica’s back.

Veronica locked eyes with Pea before sighing and turning to face her son. “You can go but if you give your father any trouble when he says it’s time to leave, the earliest you’ll step foot in that bar again will be for your retirement party.” Veronica threatened as Roman wrapped her up in a big hug.

“I’ll behave Mom. I promise.” Roman whispered to her before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Pea glanced at the clock and made his way upstairs to grab his shirt and military ID so he could get to work. He picked up Roman’s car keys on his way back downstairs and dropped them into his lap.

“After Aria gets her driver’s license, we can talk about you taking your bike to school. For now, drive a car like everyone else you go to school with.”

Roman sighed before nodding in agreement with his father. He only had to wait a few more months before his sister was able to drive herself to school and he could finally show off his bike to his friends. For now, he’d settle for the Jeep that he’d begged his grandmother for and take his little sister to school.  
Pea buttoned up his uniform shirt and turned to face Veronica as he pulled on his jacket. Veronica made her way to Sweet Pea and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, before pulling back and smiling at the man she’d married.

“Have a good day at work babe. I love you.” Veronica said softly.

“I love you too.” Pea whispered before kissing her lips. He pulled away from his wife and hugged his daughter, kissing the top of her head, before pulling his son into his arms as well. “Have a good first day, Roman, please try to stay out of trouble.” Pea said before laughing when Roman tried to look innocent and heading to his car.

About five minutes later when Veronica and their children went to leave their home, there was one tradition that Veronica and Sweet Pea had that was still in play. He had not only started her car for her, but he left a beautiful rose on the hood of her car with a note attached. Pea may appear to be this macho man, but in the eyes of Veronica, he was a man who would always go above the call of duty for his family and always made time to remind her just how much he loved her.

“I hope I marry a man like Daddy one day.” Aria sighed, watching how the simple act of leaving a rose could make her mother swoon.

“Sorry to break it to you kid, but as long as I’m your brother and Dad is your Dad, you’re never getting married.” Roman said before starting his car and chucking his backpack into the backseat. “Let’s go, the sooner we get to school, the sooner you get to see your best friend.”


	3. Clayton's and Andrews' (What's up with Kevin and Fangs?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Chuck and Archie in this chapter. We also find out why Kevin Keller is dreading the first day of school, years after he graduated.

In the Clayton household, things were moving smoothly. Chuck had finished making breakfast for his daughter and had just poured a cup of coffee for his wife.

“Good morning Daddy!” Lyric said as she jumped down the last few stairs and raced into her father’s arms. “Do I smell waffles? You hate the waffle maker.”

Chuck smiled at his only child and placed her food in front of her. “I do hate the waffle maker but I know that waffles for your first day is our tradition and I’m not breaking that on your first day of sophomore year.”

From the top of the stairs, Mariah smiled at hearing her husband and daughter interact. When she found out she was having a baby girl, she knew she wanted Chuck and their daughter to have the best bond possible, after bringing Lyric into the world, Mariah experienced a lot of complications. She spent weeks in the hospital fighting infections and hoping for the best. Ultimately, she made the decision to have a procedure that would solve all of her health problems, the only down side was that Lyric would be their first and only child. From the moment on, Chuck made sure to spoil his wife and daughter. He knew that there was a chance that his wife wouldn’t be there to raise their daughter with him and that this was going to be his only child. He threw himself into parenting and marriage, and all of their lives are better because of it. 

“Thank you.” Lyric said before planting a kiss on her Father’s cheek and taking a seat at the table.

“Anything for you.”

Mariah made her way down the stairs and kissed Chuck before hugging her daughter tight.

“I can’t believe my baby is a sophomore already! We just brought you home from the hospital last week.” Mariah says causing her daughter and husband to laugh at her exaggeration. “Just promise me that if you need anything you’ll call me okay?” Mariah said as she grabbed her plate from Chuck.

“Mom, Dad literally has an office at the school. I’ll be fine! If I need anything, I promise you I’ll go to Daddy.” Lyric said while laying her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Chuck had taken over as the head football coach for Riverdale High after his Dad retired. Chuck’s Dad had fallen ill and he only trusted Chuck to take over for him. 

“Honey, she’s going to be just fine. I’ll be there if she needs anything.” Chuck said before kissing his wife softly. “Squirt, we should hit the road if you want to get there in time to match schedules with Aria.” Chuck said to his daughter, laughing as she jumped out of her seat and rushed to grab her backpack so she could see her best friend.

“Have a good day my love, I’ll call you at lunch.” Chuck said to Mariah before heading out the front door with his pride and joy right behind him.

A smiling Reggie Mantle was waiting for them at the end of their driveway, excited about coaching beside his best friend.

“Hey niece! Excited for year number two?” Reggie asked as he hugged Lyric as tight as he could.

“I’m more excited about having classes with Aria then I am to actually go back to school.” Lyric said causing both men to laugh.

“It’ll be a good year kiddo, our junior and senior years were unforgettable.” Reggie said before putting the car in drive and heading off towards Riverdale High.

In the Andrews residence, Archie could be found sitting at his kitchen counter, drinking a cup of black coffee, getting ready to head to work. Archie had taken over Andrews Construction after his father died, and this was now a part of his everyday routine. He’d wake up early and drink a cup of coffee in the same seat that Fred used to. Valerie knew that it was something that helped him feel closer to his Dad so she never bothered him during that time of the morning but their son Marcus, when he was younger he would go and crawl in Archie’s lap and he’d just sit there in silence with his old man. Now that Marcus is headed into his sophomore year, he gets dressed for school before coming downstairs and sitting with his Dad for the tail end of his morning quiet time.

“Good morning Marcus.” Archie said before pulling his son into his chest and hugging him tight.

“Morning Dad.” Was whispered gently in return, ever cautious of breaking the serene environment that Archie had created. 

What broke the Andrews men out of their bubble of silence was the sound of Valerie singing as she made her way around the second floor of their home. The sound of her voice always soothed Marcus and it always made Archie start to sing along. What was once a quiet home was now filled to the brim with music, and that was the way that the Andrews family healed, expressed themselves, and showed each other love.

Valerie and Archie kept singing to each other as they moved around the kitchen, smiling at Marcus as he tapped along on the table. Once breakfast was ready, the music stopped and the conversation began.

“Are you excited for your sophomore year buddy?” Val asked as she brushed Marcus’ hair out of his face.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about trying out for the baseball team this year. I’m still going to do music but I think it would be fun to try something new.” 

Archie smiled at his son and chuckled softly before telling his wife and child that he wasn’t surprised that Marcus picked baseball.

“I thought you would have wanted me to play football Dad.”

“Yeah but my Dad played baseball. My grandfather played Football. I guess the sport selection gene skips a generation in our family.” Archie joked.

The Andrews family wrapped up breakfast and headed their separate ways. Archie headed to his current construction site, Val headed towards Riverdale High to drop off Marcus, and once she dropped off her son, she headed towards her job.

“Okay,” Marcus mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs towards his school, “let’s do this.”

Kevin Keller was many things. He was handsome, loyal, opinionated, a fantastic dresser, a phenomenal director, and now the principal of Riverdale High. He really didn’t plan on getting the job but now that he had it, he knew that the children that he watched grow up were going to push him to his limit.

“Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?” Fangs asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Today’s the first day of school.” 

“Yeah? You love the first day! You get all excited about meeting your students.” Fangs responded in confusion, eating grapes while waiting for the toaster.

“Today is the day I’ve been dreading. Delilah is a senior, that means RJ, Amber, and Roman are all juniors. Aria, Lyric, Anthony, and Marcus are all sophomores. Alex and Joseph are freshmen!” Kevin explained while wringing his hands.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Fangs asked with his mouth full.

“For any other principal, yes. For me, no! I can barely keep RJ, Roman, and Anthony out of trouble now but you add Joseph to that mix, I’ll have to expel them!”

“Kev, Joseph doesn’t fight. He hardly argues with people unless it has something to do with music theory.”

“But people are stupid enough to pick on Joseph and you know what happens next? They find out the hard way why Jo never has to fight when they end up beat up by RJ! Do you know that people run from Roman in the hallway? Some rumor about him getting his serpent tattoo in middle school and now people think he’s in a gang!”

“Well, he’s a serpent by blood. So is Amber, so is Ant, Delilah, hell, so are Alex and Aria. We take care of our own. But he hasn’t done the trials yet, so technically that whole gang member thing isn’t true.”

Kevin sighed dropped his head down onto the table. “I just want to keep them in school and I can’t do that if they beat the crap out of every person that is mean to Jo or Aria. I swear, it’s like RJ and Roman decided that everything that Reggie and Pea did in high school was too tame so they have to one up them.”

“Hey,” Fangs said as he moved around the table and laid his hands on Kevin’s shoulders, “everything is going to work out fine. They’re older now and they’re aware that they have more to lose. You just go and enjoy your first day back.”

Fangs walked Kevin to the door and watched him drive off. “They’re gonna drive that poor man insane this year.” Fangs mumbled to himself before grabbing his keys and heading to the Wyrm.


	4. First Day: First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and RJ love to fight, but they love for people to give them a reason to fight even more.  
Plus, Amber has some explaining to do...

Amber knew that things were always capable of changing. But there was one thing that would always be the same. She was Amber Jade Topaz-Blossom, and SHE was the HBIC. Amber strutted down the hallway towards her locker with her head held high, something that Cheryl had driven into her, and only smiled when she saw who had the lockers next to hers.

“My boys!” She exclaimed as she fell into place between the wall that was Roman and RJ. “I heard you both have Mr. Cruz for homeroom and just as luck would have it, so do I.”

The trio stood laughing at inside jokes and scoping out the people that looked like they’d be stupid enough to pick a fight with one of them.

They made sure to keep an eye on Alex and Jo so if they needed help, one of them could be there while sizing up the other kids in the halls.

“Rome, do you know where the band room is? I lost the person who was trying to show me in the crowd.” Joseph said as he walked up to his brother, god-sister, and (for all the ways that matter) cousin.

An almost deathly silence fell upon the hallway as the upper classmen watched some random freshman ask Roman Clearwater for help. Roman, always one to play up a situation, slowly stepped away from his locker, knowing that the closer he stepped to Jo, the more it looked like he was towering over him, and stepped into Jo’s personal space before he threw his arm around Jo’s shoulders and said “Of course buddy. Can’t have you getting lost on your first day.”

As Roman and Joseph walked away RJ and Amber couldn’t help but laugh at the responses from everyone else.

“They really think Roman is some super violent, unapproachable maniac.” Amber said as she wiped the tear that had fell from laughing so hard.

“It’s the leather jacket. Once he got the jacket people started getting skittish around him.”

Anthony came strolling up to his sister and RJ with a wicked grin on his face.

“What did you do?” Amber asked.

Before Anthony could answer Lyric appeared out of nowhere to answer for him.

“He got himself moved into homeroom with me and Aria so he could copy off our homework.” Lyric rolled her eyes before hugging Amber and RJ. “I keep trying to tell him that being dumb is not a Topaz-Blossom trait but he won’t listen.”

“Ant, Mama got great grades all while being in a gang, an up and coming photographer, madly in love with Mom, and having to babysit Uncle Pea and Uncle Fangs.” Amber explained.

“Well I’m not Mama, maybe I take after Mom.” Ant said in defiance.

“Dude, Aunt Cheryl was the valedictorian. She graduated at the top of her class.” RJ said, laughing at Anthony’s poor defense.

“That’s not the point! The point is, I just need to get a C.” 

“If Cheryl were here she’d faint.” Kevin said causing the kids to laugh. “No child of hers will settle for being, dare I say, average.”

“Uncle Kevin, I just want to enjoy my sophomore year without being forced to be the second coming of either of my Mothers.”

“Whatever you say Anthony. Just don’t come asking me to save you when your report card goes home.” Kevin waved at them all before heading for his office, chuckling to himself as he thought of how mad Cheryl was going to be when she saw her son’s grades.

Further down the hall, Aria was catching up with Delilah when the unforgivable happened. They watched as some stupid wrestler shoulder check Joseph and sent him flying into the locker.

Delilah looked at Aria, “Call RJ and Roman.” Aria scrambled for her phone while Lu stepped in between the idiot and her cousin. 

“Malcolm, what the hell are you doing?!” Delilah exclaimed.

“I’m welcoming the nerds to Riverdale High! I’m the welcoming committee this year.”

“Well you might want to skip this one.” Delilah tried to warn him as she saw a pissed off looking RJ round the corner, making a beeline for his brother with Roman and Amber hot on his heels. Amber was holding both Roman’s leather jacket and RJ’s lettermen jacket, a sign that both of them were ready to fight.

“I never took you for the type to stick her neck out for some little nerd.”

“He’s not some little nerd!” Aria yelled out.

“Really? Well who is he?”

“He’s my little brother jackass.” RJ growled as he stepped toe to toe with Malcolm.

A silence fell around the hall as Malcolm realized that he’d gone too far this time.

“Aria, go find Alex. If you can’t find him, call Anthony and tell him you need his help.” Roman ordered and watched his sister fly down the hall in search of the youngest Jones.

“If you touched my brother, I’m going to rip your head off.” Delilah yelled, while advancing on Malcolm, only for Amber to get in the middle.

“I’m gonna let you kill him, but only after we find Alex. He’s more important right now.”

Roman stood close enough to RJ to make sure that if anyone was going to jump in, they’d bump into him and not into RJ. Roman glared at people, begging them to try and jump in and see if he didn’t put them flat on their asses.

“Any issues you have with that kid, you bring to me. If you see him in the hallway, walk away. Don’t look at my brother. Don’t talk to my brother.” RJ said as he backed Malcolm into a locker. “And if you ever put your hands on my brother again, I’m going to break both of mine while I’m beating the shit out of you. We clear?” 

Before Malcolm could stutter out his response, one of his teammates came running around the corner, eyes locked on RJ. Delilah and Amber saw the glint in Roman’s eyes and they knew what was coming before it even happened. As Malcolm’s teammate ran up, Roman drew his arm back, and the loud smack that came after was pure evidence that Roman had close lined the poor sucker. Roman put his foot in the center of his chest and held him down, waiting for RJ to finish before he let him up. 

“You might want to let the rest of your band of idiots know that my brother is off limits.” RJ growled out. 

“The only reason you aren’t picking your teeth up off the floor right now is because my brother told me this morning I can’t get into trouble over him today. So if I see you tomorrow, I’m not gonna say anything, I’m just gonna knock your head off your shoulders.” 

RJ turned and saw Roman was still holding Malcolm’s friend down and nodded his head at the second coming of Sweet Pea so Roman would let the poor boy up. Roman took his foot off of the boy’s chest, and gripped his shirt, yanking him up off of the floor.

“This is going to be the last time you ever try to jump into a fight that RJ is in. If you do, you’ll get to deal with me.” Roman threatened.

“I think everyone is clear on the expectations so let’s all take a step back and go our separate ways.” Amber ordered the boys who all followed her instructions.

Before RJ, Delilah, Amber, and Roman could discuss what happened, Marcus came barreling down the hall.

“Roman, Amber, you need to come with me. It’s about Ant.” Marcus huffed out.

Amber and Roman asked no questions as they followed the young Andrews down the hall, knowing that whatever Anthony got himself into was going to be a crazy hot mess.

The group rounded the corner to find Aria and Lyric, standing next to a shaken Alex and Anthony being held back by some of RJ’s teammates as he glared at some kid that Roman didn’t recognize.

“Move.” Roman bellowed, causing the people in the hallway to split down the middle so that he could reach his family.

Roman nodded at the football team and they let Anthony go, only for him to try to run at the new kid again and Amber to step in front of him.

“Cool it.” Amber barked at her brother.

“You don’t even know what happened!” Anthony yelled back at his sister.

“How about you tell me then. What the hell happened?” 

“This ass accused me of trying to bully Alex! Aria came and found me, she told me that you said to find Alex so I went to the journalism room and kept an eye on him from the hallway. I didn’t want to disrupt him from his writing so I hung out in the hall when this maniac walked up and told me to stop sizing up Alex or I’d deal with him. I tried to tell him that I was family but he’s stupid and won’t listen!” Anthony full out yelled as he described the situation, more offended that this kid accused him of wanting to hurt Alex than he was about the threat.

“Wait a minute, you threatened him?” Roman roared as he started to advance on the kid.

“Wait!” Amber yelled. “Jonathan, you care to explain what the fuck is happening here?!” Amber asked the other kid.

“You know this guy?” Anthony asked.

“Yeah, and he better have a stellar explanation as to why he threatened my little brother.” Amber responded, never taking her eyes off of the other boy.

“I saw someone try to run up on Alex earlier and I figured that when Anthony was standing by the door that he was that guy from earlier.” Jonathan said.

“That’s great, but you haven’t answered my question.” Roman said as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to RJ. “Did you threaten him?” 

“Roman…” Aria spoke quietly to her big brother, knowing that he’d hurt this guy over Anthony.

“This sounds like a big misunderstanding,” Amber began, “and if Jonathan knows what’s good for him, he won’t threaten my brother again. Rome, sit this one out, for me. I’ll deal with it.” Amber looked Roman into his eyes, holding the gaze, knowing that it was taking everything in him to walk away and let Amber handle it.

“Fine. But know this,” Roman stepped toe to toe with Jonathan, “if you ever threaten him again, I’m not going to wait for explanations, I’m going to beat your ass.” Roman didn’t wait for a response, he grabbed his jacket from RJ and stomped down the hall with Aria chasing behind him trying to calm him down.

“You got lucky today man… You got lucky.” RJ directed to Jonathan before walking away with Alex, Joseph, and Lyric.

“Ant, go with Delilah.” Amber ordered her brother. “I’ll deal with this.”

Delilah walked off with Anthony and Amber led Jonathan towards a more quiet part of the school.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Amber asked Jonathan, pacing back and forth.

“I didn’t even know that was your brother! I just didn’t want people picking on Alex.” 

“You aren’t making the best case for yourself man. What the hell do you think RJ and Roman are going to say when I talk about you now?”

“They don’t know about us?”

“Jon, RJ went to football camp and Roman on some trip with our Uncle Fangs and my brother, I didn’t exactly have time to tell that I met this guy that I like!”

So you’re saying you like me?” Jonathan teased.

“Not the time you ass! I need to do some damage control. Thank you for trying to stand up for Alex. Next time, make sure you aren’t trying to pick a fight with the male version of me. He’s little but he’s crazy.” Amber said before hugging Jonathan and walking away.

“How the hell am I going to explain this one?” Amber mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter Five: It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think it can't get any worse for our Riverdale crew? You thought wrong.
> 
> *IMPORTANT NOTE: There are parts in this chapter in French and in Spanish. I don't speak either of those languages but the things a writer can do with Google translate will blow your mind. I encourage you all to do the same and let Google translate the text for you. That part of the text is... risque so brace yourselves. Other than that, enjoy!*

Aria walked down the hallway, chasing after her brother. Roman glanced over his shoulder, seeing that his sister was tailing him and slowed his pace from a stampede to a trot. 

“Rome, why are you so upset?” Aria asked as she looped her arm around her brothers, looking up at him in concern.

Roman stopped walking and took solace against the wall. “I’m upset because Amber didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what? That she knew that Jonathan kid?”

“No, that she’s dating him.”

Aria snapped her back and dropped her jaw in shock. As she mulled over what had happened, it did make sense for Amber to stop a fight that her little brother and her boyfriend were in together. 

“No… if Amber had a boyfriend, you and RJ would be the first to know.” 

“That’s what I thought too. I just don’t get why she wouldn’t tell us? I understand not telling Anthony, but RJ and I are her best friends. She tells us everything! Why couldn’t she tell us this?”

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for first period, a class that Roman had by himself. Roman hugged his little sister and kissed the top of her head before he headed towards the boys locker room. 

On the other side of the school, RJ was sitting in his American History class, running scenarios about Amber through his head when Ms. Carter called for everyone’s attention.

“Good morning juniors, I’ve had almost all of you in class before but we do have a transfer student who is new to Riverdale High. This is Sienna Morgan, she just moved here from New Jersey. Sienna is headed to Calculus next, does anyone in here have Calculus with Mr. Thomas next?”

RJ’s hand went up and Sienna locked eyes on him. “Wonderful! Sienna, that’s RJ, he’ll be happy to show you to your next class and why don’t you take the seat next to him so you two can compare schedules.”

Sienna smiled at RJ before greeting him and handing over her class schedule.

“Welcome to Riverdale, it looks like we have first and second period together. Your third period is music which is close to the front office so I can show you where the room is before I go to my next class.” RJ explained.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is your third class?” Sienna’s voice seemed to caress words before they left her mouth, drawing RJ in deeper and deeper.

“I’m a Teacher’s Assistant for one of our Football coaches.”

“You play football?”

“Yeah, I’ve played my entire life.”

They continued their quiet conversation until the door to their classroom opened and a lost looking Joseph walked in.

“Hi Ms. Carter, I think I’m lost…again.” Joseph said softly.

Before anyone could respond, RJ stood and walked to the front of the room. He gently pulled the class schedule from his brother’s hands and glanced at it before handing it back.

“It’s all good Jo. You’re close to where you’re supposed to be.” RJ spoke softly to his brother as he positioned himself so that he was blocking the rest of his classmates, knowing that having so many people looking at him scares Joseph. “If it’s okay with Ms. Carter, I can walk you to class.” RJ glanced back at his teacher who just smiled in return.

“Go for it, and Joseph, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to come here and grab your brother or ask me.” Ms. Carter said with a smile.

RJ thanked her before throwing his arm around his brother and walking out of the door.

“Not only is he cute, he’s sweet.” Sienna mumbled to herself, impressed at RJ, and surprised at herself.

Far from Riverdale high on the only military base for miles was Sweet Pea or as he was refereed to at work, Sergeant Major John Clearwater. Pea was sitting in his office going over files when his right hand man, First Sergeant Dylan Woods walked in. 

“Boss man!”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me your boss?” Pea asked laughing at his brother in arms.

“You can say it as much as you want but I’m still gonna do it.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes before closing the file and focusing on Woods. “What’s up?”

“Fangs is at the gate. He said it’s urgent.”

Sweet Pea shot up from his chair, grabbing his keys and personal items before heading for the door. “Woods, keep everyone in line while I’m gone.”

“With pleasure boss man!”

Sweet Pea hopped into his truck and drove straight to the gate that separated the military base from civilians. He spotted Fangs and immediately got out of his truck and walked over to his brother. He spotted a flash of pink hair as a BMW pulled into the parking lot behind Fangs. Toni jumped out and made her way over to the men.

“I got here as quick as I could. What’s going on Fangs?” Toni rushed out.

Fangs leaned onto the hood of his car before looking at Toni and Sweet Pea.   
“Do you remember my Dad’s funeral? When I went out to Arizona to meet the half siblings I never knew I had?” Fangs asked quietly.

“Yeah. You have three brothers and two sisters.” Pea filled in.

“Well one of my sisters just got divorced. She was living in Jersey and now she’s living in Greendale but wants to get settled there before moving her daughter down with her.”

“So your sister and niece are going to be close and that scares you.” Toni said.

“No, my sister is in Greendale. My niece started her first day of junior year this morning at Riverdale High. She’s staying with me and Kevin for the semester at least. I went to bed last night with no children, I woke up this morning responsible for the well-being of a seventeen-year-old girl!” 

Toni and Pea looked at each other and understood Fangs’ panic. They were parents to teenagers but they’d had years to prepare for that jump. Fangs had a few hours to wrap his head around being a father figure. 

“Let’s head over to Pop’s. Veronica might have better insight on this.” Pea suggested seeing as his wife knew a thing or two about absent Fathers. 

The three of them all headed towards Pop’s, all thinking about how to support Fangs and his niece. They arrived around the dull period between the breakfast and lunch rushes. They walked in are were greeted by the sight of Veronica who had just finished serving a cup of coffee to her mother.

“Well good morning Toni and good morning Fangs.” Veronica greeted with a smile as she rounded the counter to hug them both. She looked over at her husband who she winked before pointing in the direction of her mother. “I know that I’ll get no attention from you until after you go and greet my Mom so go. Sweet Pea smiled before making his way over to Hermione. 

“Hey Mom.” He said softly, hugging the woman who always saw the potential he had and was just as much his mother as she was Veronica’s.

“Well doesn’t my son look handsome in his uniform?” Hermione while before squeezing the man back. “Go and greet your wife before she gets jealous that I’m your favorite.” She teased before letting him go back over to the counter.  
Pea wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, pulling into him and stared into her eyes.

“I’m glad you remembered I exist.” Veronica teased as she playfully ignored her husband and focused on Toni and Fangs. “What brings the two of you who actually remember me here this early?” 

“Babe.” Sweet Pea chuckled out, knowing his wife was kidding but enjoying the battle for her attention.

“We were hoping to talk to you about some stuff.” Toni said as she rubbed Fangs’ back.

“Let’s take this down to my office.” Veronica suggested.

Before they could move, the door opened and in strutted Cheryl Blossom in all of her glory. She glanced around the room and smiled when her eyes landed on the group but when her eyes landed on Toni, they shot straight down her body, stopping at her chest, before making their way back up to her face.

“Did she just check you out?” Fangs asked, laughing at Cheryl.

“Hell yeah she did.” Veronica responded, still playfully icing out her man.

“Good morning Fangs, Sweet Pea it looks like you’re in trouble, and Veronica those shoes are too die for.” Cheryl said as she walked straight up to Toni, stepped up so she was directly in front of her, and looked her wife dead in the eyes. “Bonjour mon amour. Tu es ravissante. Je me demande comment tu regarderais dans mon lit, jambs enroulées autour de ma taille, ta tête rejetée dans le Plaisir.” (For the love of everything righteous, translate this part)

Toni visibly shuddered at whatever Cheryl just said and that was enough to Fangs up and out of his seat. “We should go to your office before these two find somewhere they can be flat on their backs.” He teased.

Toni never took her eyes off of Cheryl but responded to Fangs, “who said I needed to be on my back?” 

“Je vais le rendre si bon pour toi bébé. Tu vas me prier d'arrêter” Toni said looking directly at her wife.

“Nous verrons à ce sujet chérie” Cheryl said while biting her bottom lip.

Sweet Pea was now following Fangs toward the stairs, he’d had enough of the foreplay.

Toni laughed as she followed the boys, winking at her wife before slapping her on her ass.

“You should see the way Pea gets when I speak to him in Spanish.” Veronica says, laughing with Cheryl, as they make their way down to her office.

“Now that I have to see.” Cheryl said.

Veronica and Cheryl walked in and saw Pea was sitting in Veronica’s chair. The two ladies shared a look before Veronica went to prove her point. She rounded her desk and set her hands on the back of her chair before moving them to rub on Pea’s shoulders.

“Estas tan tenso. Deberías dejar que me ocupe de eso. Sabes, te frotaré la espalda, luego te besaré en ese punto de tu cuello. ¿Suena eso como algo que quieres? ¿Qué pasa si hago eso con mi lengua? Siempre amas cuando hago eso. Cuando terminemos de trabajar en esto, ¿jugarás conmigo? Di que si papi. Lo haré bien para ti.” (For the love of everything righteous, translate this part) Veronica whispered softly into his ear.

Cheryl was hiding her laugh behind her hand as Sweet Pea squirmed in his seat.

Sweet Pea turned and looked at his wife before saying, “Cuando terminemos, me vas a rogar que te folle y no me detendré hasta que llores por lo bien que se siente.”

Veronica didn’t back down, “Lo prometes? Será mejor que me lo hagas bien, papi. Sabes lo que me gusta.” 

Before Sweet Pea could respond, Fangs brought everyone’s attention back to the real reason they were gathered together. “As funny as it is to watch Tiny and Pea squirm, I came here to talk about how I have a teenage girl who is now looking to me for parental guidance. Your kids didn’t turn out that bad so I figure you all can help me.”

Cheryl and Veronica shared a look before both of them gave Fangs their undivided attention. 

“Start from the beginning Fangs.” Cheryl prompted softly.


	6. Secrets you keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one person in every group that can't be fooled.. in the case of these kids, there's two.

Fangs began to explain to Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, and Sweet Pea how he woke up this morning responsible for the well-being of his niece. 

“My sister, Ashley, she called me a few weeks ago telling me that she was getting divorced. Like all good brothers, I listened then told her that she should move closer to me. She started looking for jobs in Greendale and here in Riverdale. She got one in Greendale but she refuses to stay with me and commute to work. She’s been staying in a hotel outside of my wishes but she wanted my niece to get settled and start school as soon as possible so she asked if I would take her in for the semester and I couldn’t say no. Now Kevin and I are helping raise my niece.”  
Veronica and Cheryl shared a look, understanding passing between them both, before Cheryl moved to sit by Fangs. 

“We’re here to support you in any way that you need. As someone who’s raising children and as someone who knows a thing or two about crappy parents, I can promise you, being there for your niece is something that she will always appreciate.” Cheryl said.

“It’s not going to be easy to be a father figure to a girl that has issues with her Dad.” Veronica said while sighing. “I’m so grateful for Fred Andrews and Tom Keller. Fred supported me in high school and Tom looked out for me when I was in College. They were the father figures that I needed.”

Toni placed her hand on top of Veronica’s while signaling for Sweet Pea to grab the tissue box for his wife.

“Fangs I know that you want us to tell you that it’s all going to be ok, but we can’t.” Cheryl explained as she grabbed a tissue for herself. “Some of us that get dealt the shitty parents cards turn out like me and Veronica. They find people who love them for who they are, embrace all of their flaws, and if they’re lucky, become parents to their own children that are beyond better than the parents they had. Others aren’t so lucky. They don’t make it the way we did. Fangs you have the chance to be the person that changes your niece’s life. When I needed a Dad, FP stepped in. When Veronica needed a Dad, Tom and Fred were there. Be there for her Fangs.” Cheryl said, tears falling down her face, before being wrapped into a hug by Sweet Pea.  
“You know that we’ll support you no matter what. Just tell us what you need from us.” Toni said softly.

Alex didn’t miss much. He’d been that way since he was a kid and didn’t show any signs of changing any time soon. He observed the flow of the hallway traffic and he saw how people interacted with each other. That’s why he wasn’t scared or surprised when Jonathan walked up to him.

“So you’re Amber’s boyfriend?” Alex asked. No greeting, no fun, no games. Just business.  
“How’d you find that out?” Jonathan asked, blatantly caught off guard.  
“I pay attention to people. I knew about you long before you knew about me.”

Alex leaned back against the locker and looked Jonathan in his eyes. “You’re here to ask me how you can get on RJ and Roman’s good side. You want to know how to get Anthony to stop glaring at you in the hallway.”   
Jonathan nodded silently, shocked that he’d given all of that away without saying a word.

“You can’t. Only Amber can fix this. She knows she needs to come clean to the boys. She has to face the music.”

Alex smiled at Joseph as he made his way over to them before shifting his attention back to Jonathan.   
“I will say this, be careful with Amber. She comes off as strong and really tough but when she cares about people, she cares deeply. Don’t hurt her. Don’t play with her heart. Don’t force me to say I told you so.”  
Alex and Joseph turned and made their way toward the cafeteria, leaving Jonathan in deep thought behind them. 

In the chaos that was the hallway during lunch, Aria was making her way towards her Biology class to grab something from her teacher when someone stepped directly in her path.  
“Hey Gorgeous.”   
Aria looked up and was met with the sight of Harper Turner, the captain of the swim team, a senior, and the one guy in Riverdale who couldn’t take a hint. 

“Hi. Bye.” Aria said while attempting to move around the idiot that blocked her path.  
“Hold on a second,” Harper said before sliding so he was once again blocking her path. “I just wanted to ask if you had a date to the homecoming dance yet?”  
Aria rolled her eyes in pure annoyance, “I told you yesterday that I don’t want to go to Homecoming with you Harper. Now will you leave me alone?” 

From a little ways down the hall, Sienna could see this interaction and had begun to make her way over in intervene when RJ came stomping up the hallway, not stopping until he was directly between Aria and Harper.  
“Didn’t she tell you that she wasn’t interested?” RJ growled out, drawing the eyes of everyone else in the hallway.  
“You’re just saying that because you want her for yourself, Mantle. I saw her first she’s mine.” Harper said.

“She doesn’t belong to anyone but herself!” Amber yelled out as she made a beeline for Harper, knowing the second she got there she was going to bust his face in.  
“This has nothing to do with you Topaz, or are you going by Blossom today? You worry about that idiot of a younger brother you have and I’ll worry about sweet little Aria.”

No one had seen him coming. He’d quietly made his way up to group that was forming and stood directly behind Harper, towering over him, and making eye contact with Aria. Aria’s eyes bulged at the sight of her brother as she took a cautious step back.

“How about you deal with me Turner.” Roman spoke evenly, causing RJ, Amber, and Harper to turn around. “I don’t ask for much, I just want to go to school and know that people aren’t messing with my family. Now I know my sister, and I know she told you that she doesn’t want to go to the homecoming dance with you so why are you bothering her? She’s a sophomore, she’s 15, you’re about to turn 19 Harper.” Roman stepped into Harper’s face, daring someone to try and get between this altercation. “You know our Dad is a marine right? He’s had a service weapon since he graduated from high school. He normally goes to shoot every other weekend, and just our luck, this weekend is a shooting range weekend. My Dad normally shoots on stationary targets, says they’re more effective for brushing up on skills, but if you keep harassing my sister, I’m gonna tell my old man that you’re volunteering to be a live target. Leave Aria alone. If I have to tell you again, you won’t have to worry about me, you’ll be worrying about my Dad, Sheriff Jones, my Grandfather, and my Uncle Fangs. We clear?”

No one paid any attention to the way that Sienna’s eyes widened at the mention of Fangs in Roman’s threat. At least, no one that would call her out on it in front of a crowd.

“Alright, shows over! Beat it!” Delilah said as she glared at Harper and helped move the crowd of onlookers to where ever it was they had to be. She stopped as she was passing Sienna. “I’m Delilah, do you want to tell me how exactly you know Fangs Fogarty?”


	7. The more you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are unearthed and someone has some explaining to do.

If there was anyone that could get to the bottom of a mystery, it’s the child of Betty Copper and Jughead Jones. Delilah had noticed Sienna when she came to Riverdale a few weeks ago not because it seemed like she and RJ were developing something a little deeper than friendship, but because she looked familiar. Delilah had been thinking for weeks about how she knew the girl with the jet black hair and dazzling hazel eyes. Then it hit her. She waited for a chance to get Sienna alone before she presented the girl with her findings.

“How do you know Fangs?” Delilah asked as she and Sienna sat on the bleachers during free period.

“I met him about ten years ago. My Mom said that her Dad had died and even though she hated that man, we were going to the funeral. I didn’t understand why we were, but she drug me with her anyway. That day I met Fangs. He’s my Uncle.”

Delilah nodded, she’d called it right, before turning to look Sienna in her eyes. 

“Any family of Fangs, is family of mine. That man has always looked out for me and my brother. If you need anything, let me know.” 

Sienna glanced at Delilah and took a deep breath, “There may be something you can help me with.”

Toni could be found taking pictures of her surroundings at any given time and today was no different. She had found herself taking pictures of Sweet Pea as he stood in his usual stance. Back straight, arms folded across his chest, and the pairing of a strong jaw line and a blank face. She captured her brother from his best angles without him even knowing. His grin when he saw Fangs was captured, his teasing smile towards Cheryl was captured, and his look of utter enchantment when looking at Veronica was captured. She even got a shot of his face when he finally saw that she was taking pictures of him. She always found a way to capture him when he was the most himself. 

“Tiny, will you ease up with the pictures?” Sweet Pea asked while trying to hide from the camera by ducking behind his wife.

“If you’d ever stop running from the camera, I wouldn’t have to creep on you to get good shots. Now be still and smile so I can take your picture with your wife.” Toni directed to the man.

As Sweet Pea pulled Veronica into his chest, the door to Pop’s flew open and Roman came stomping in. 

“Son, normally when you skip, you avoid your parents place of employment. What’s going on?” Pea teased.

“Some jackass has been harassing Aria at school. You told me to stay out of trouble so I decided that you get to kick his ass for bothering my sister.” Roman huffed out before leaning into the arms of Cheryl.

“What happened honey?” 

“That same idiot from last year keeps cornering her in the hallway, not letting her move unless she’ll go to homecoming with him. I told him that you’re going to shoot this weekend and he’d make a great target.” 

Fangs started laughing from his seat, unable to hold the laughter back, only stopping when Veronica glared at him.

Sweet Pea stood, eyes locked on his son before moving to grab his jacket and heading for the door. He glanced back at his son over his shoulder, “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” 

Roman’s eyes shined brighter as he raced after his Dad, excited that he wouldn’t have to fly off the handle to stand up for his sister.

“What are you going to do with them?” Cheryl asked Veronica as she packed up her stuff to follow after Pea and Roman.

“I’m gonna love them and follow them to make sure that they don’t do anything stupid.” Veronica said as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Toni, Cheryl, and Veronica followed the boys towards Riverdale High. Roman had hopped back into his Jeep while Pea and Fangs rode in Peas truck.

When Pea got to the school, he locked his service weapon in his glovebox before stomping behind his son, hell bent on finding the idiot that had been bothering his daughter.  
When Lyric saw Sweet Pea her eyes grew and she rushed to follow the man.

“Uncle Pea, what are you doing here?” She asked while typing furiously on her phone.

“Hey Lyric, I’m looking for something. I won’t be here long.”

Lyric had already sent a text in their group message telling all of second generation to meet her in front of the office.   
Once Sweet Pea and Roman turned the corner, Delilah, Amber, Marcus, Alex, and Joseph joined the group.

Pea glanced over his shoulder at Lyric, “Where’s my baby doll and knucklehead?” 

Amber spoke up, “Aria’s headed here and so is Anthony.”

“Follow me and somebody find RJ.” Pea directed to the kids before he walked straight into the cafeteria. The room went silent at the sight of Mr. Clearwater, everyone holding their breath at who he was looking for.

Pea walked straight towards the table that the football team sat at and spoke so low that not even Roman could hear what he said. The entire table turned and pointed at the wrestling team and Pea made his way over.   
“Which one of you is Harper?” Pea asked, and the entire table sat in silence, scared for themselves and their teammate. 

“He asked you a question.” The voice of Fangs snapped out causing them all to jump. “Which one of you is Harper?”

One brave soul spoke up to Fangs and Pea. “He’s in the locker room. He said he needed to grab something out of his gym bag before lunch.”

Sweet Pea took a seat at the table and glared at the boys, “I’ll wait for him.”

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Anthony came flying in, once his eyes landed on his family he ran over to whisper to Roman.   
“I can’t find RJ. He said he’d be late to lunch but I’ve checked all our normal spots and he’s nowhere to be found.”  
Roman made sure his face never changes, “I’ll look for him once Aria gets here. It’ll draw more attention to us if we try to look for him now.”

The sound of Aria’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door, causing everyone to tense up.

“Harper, can you please just leave me alone? I don’t want to go to homecoming with you, I don’t want to go on a date with you. My brother hates you and no matter how annoying he is, I love my brother and I’m not going to use you to piss him off. Let this idea of the two of us ever being something more than acquaintances go.”

Aria stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on her Father. “Harper, you need to run.”

“Aria, just listen to me for a minute.” Harper said while grabbing hold of Aria’s wrist.

Sweet Pea shot up out of his seat and made a bee line for the boy. “Get your hands off of my daughter.”

Harper dropped Aria’s hand so fast you would have thought he had been burned! 

“Are you the little idiot that’s been harassing my daughter?” Pea asked as he advanced on the buy.

“Daddy, please try and calm down. Mom, will you get him?!” Aria frantically stated.

“My son said you’ve been making advances at my daughter for years, even after she told you she wasn’t interested!” Pea had backed the boy into a corner and showed no signs of stopping. What broke everyone from their trance was Joseph voice.

“Has anyone seen my brother?”

Roman headed towards the door, focused on finding RJ so the two of them could try (and fail) to pull Sweet Pea off of the boy when they heard,  
“Uncle Fangs?” 

A voice rang out, drawing attention from Roman to Sienna who had not only found RJ but was also the reason he was late.  
“Hey kiddo.” Fangs responded with a smile.

“Wait a minute,” Roman said. “Sienna is your niece?”   
“Yeah, is that an issue little pea?” Fangs teased.

“Not for me, but it might be for Mantle.” Roman snickered.

All eyes went to RJ who had lip gloss still covering part of his lips.   
“Just wait until Josie finds out one of her boys is romantically interested in a girl. She’s gonna lose it.” Toni said with a laugh.

Oh what they’d all give to see Josie’s reaction. It’s just their luck that won’t have to wait long.  
“This is what I’m sending you to school for Reginald?” 

They all turned to face Josie and watched as RJ entered the most intense battle of his life.

“Mom, I can explain.”

“I’m listening.” Josie responded without showing any signs of letting this go.

“Mom, maybe you and RJ should take this conversation outside.” Joseph suggested, trying to save his brother from what he knew was going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life so far.

“Follow me.” Josie said before walking toward the hallway with her oldest son. “Do I want to know where you were and why you’ve got more lip gloss on your face than you do hair?”

RJ took a deep breath before deciding that the only option he had was to be honest with his mother and himself. 

“I really like her Mom. She’s different. She’s smart, she’s pretty, she’s stubborn, and she forces me to look at things from a different perspective. Sometimes I think she knows how much I’m into her and refuses to give me anything in return but then I think about what Dad always told me about how he ended up falling for you. You never made it easy, you never settled for Dad when he wasn’t worthy of you. That’s what Sienna does. She forces me to want to be enough for her. To be a good guy. Mom, I know you might view her a certain way because of what I look like right now, but trust me, she’s a good one.”

On the inside, Josie was beaming at her son after hearing him gush like that but she had to remain stoic on the outside.   
“Mom,” RJ said while rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tick he’d gotten from his Dad “she’s becoming really important to me.”   
Josie stepped closer to her son and pulled him into a hug.

“I always knew there would come a time where I wasn’t the only important woman in your life. I know I don’t know much about Sienna but I do know you. If you say she’s amazing, I believe you. Invite her over for dinner one of these days and no skipping class. I trust you RJ, and if this is something you want to pursue, I want that for you.” Josie said while rubbing RJ’s back.

“I love you Mom. You’re still my number one.” RJ said while hugging his mother tighter.

“I love you more honey, I love you so much more.”


End file.
